inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Inazuma Eleven 3: Kettenblitz/Explosion/Team Oger greift an!
Inazuma Eleven 3: Kettenblitz/Explosion, in Japan erschienen unter dem Titel "Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Spark/Bomber" (イナズマイレブン3 世界への挑戦!! スパーク/ボンバー), ist das dritte Spiel der Inazuma Eleven Reihe für den Nintendo DS nach Inazuma Eleven 2: Feuersturm/Eissturm. Inhaltlich schließt es die Geschichte mit Mark Evans als Hauptcharakter ab. Es wurde von dem japanischen Entwickler Level-5 entwickelt und am 1. Juli 2010 in Japan in den zwei Versionen "Spark" und "Bomber" veröffentlicht. Eine dritte Version namens "The Ogre" erschien am 6. Dezember 2010 in Japan. In Europa wurden die Spiele "Spark" und "Bomber" am 27. September 2013 als Nintendo 3DS Versionen von Nintendo veröffentlicht. Die Titel für die deutschen Versionen lauten "Kettenblitz" und "Explosion". Am 14. Februar 2014 folgte der dritte Teil "The Ogre" unter dem deutschen Titel "Team Oger greift an!" für den Nintendo 3DS in Europa. Story Inazuma Eleven 3 spielt drei Monate nach der Invasion der Alius Academy. Das Football Frontier International steht bevor und Mark und einige seiner Freunde des Raimon Teams werden zu einem Trainingscamp gerufen, um die besten Spieler Japans für das Team Inazuma Japan zu bestimmen und im Football Frontier International gegen die besten Teams der Welt anzutreten. Dabei trifft Mark auch alte Bekannte und neue Freunde. Story Unterschiede Kettenblitz In Kettenblitz erfährt man mehr über Paolo Bianchis Geschichte und spielt einige Zeit mit ihm als Hauptcharakter. Man trifft dabei auch auf das Mädchen Lucia und erlangt tiefere Einblicke in ihre sowie Paolos Hintergrundgeschichte. Explosion In Explosion erfährt man mehr über Hector Helios Geschichte und spielt einige Zeit mit ihm als Hauptcharakter. Dadurch erfährt man mehr über seinen Charakter sowie seine Kindheit und den Zusammenhang zu David Evans. Team Oger greift an! Team Oger greift an! ist eine Erweiterung der Spiele Kettenblitz und Explosion. Das Spiel enthält einige Erweiterungen in der Geschichte und weitere Charaktere, sowie einige Version-exklusive Spezialtechniken. Weiterhin basiert das Spiel zum Teil auf dem ersten Inazuma Eleven Film Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre und man erfährt dementsprechend mehr über Canon Evans' Geschichte. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Inazuma Eleven Film, spielt man als Inazuma Japan gegen Team Oger und nicht als Raimon. Neue Gameplay Elemente Spezialtaktiken Ein neues Gameplay Element in Inazuma Eleven 3 sind die Spezialtaktiken. Sie werden meist von mehreren Mitspielern ausgeführt und verbrauchen eine bestimmte Menge an Team-Technikpunkten (TTP) des Teams. Die Anzahl der TTP steigt mit dem Level des Teams. Es gibt vier veschiedene Arten von Spezialtaktiken: Angriff, Verteidigung, Schuss und Angriff/Verteidigung''.'' Sie können während vier verschiedenen Situationen im Spiel verwendet werden: *Wenn das eigene Team in der eigenen Hälfte ist. *Wenn das eigene Team in der gegnerischen Hälfte ist. *Während eines Freistoßes oder Eckstoßes. *Überall auf dem Feld. Der Effekt der Spezialtaktik hängt dabei von der verwendeten Spezialtaktik und der Situation ab, in der sie verwendet wird. Kettenschüsse Kettenschüsse sind ein neues Gameplay Element in Inazuma Eleven 3. Es handelt sich dabei um die Möglichkeit Schüsse mit weiteren Schüssen auf dem Weg zum Tor zu kombinieren, um so eine größere Schusskraft zu erreichen. Schüsse, die in einer Kette kombinierbar sind, sind mit einem Datei:Kettenschuss.png gekennzeichnet. Entwicklung von Spezialtechniken In Inazuma Eleven 3 gibt es neben 30px, 30px und 30px bis 30px eine weitere Art, Techniken weiterzuentwickeln. Diese kennzeichnen sich mit 30px und "30px. Techniken in 4vs4 Matches In Inazuma Eleven 3 ist es möglich einige Techniken zu überspringen, indem man auf den Touchscreen tippt während die Technik läuft. Kapselmaschinen Neu eingeführt in Inazuma Eleven 3 sind die sogenannten Kapselmaschinen. Diese findet man überall auf der Karte. Man benutzt diese mit 3 verschiedenen Arten von Münzen. Man findet sie im Laufe des Spiels in Truhen oder 4vs4 Matches. In jeder Kapselmaschine gibt es ein breites Sortiment aus Items und Charakteren, welche man ohne ein Match für sein Team anwerben kann. Charaktere und Techniken Ab Inazuma Eleven 3 kommt es vor, dass man Charaktere trifft, die schon von Anfang an eine Technik aufgelevelt haben. Mark Evans zum Beispiel, hat zum Anfang des Spiels die Magische Faust L2. Technikbeschreibungen Ein Feature, welches in Inazuma Eleven 3 so gut wie entfernt wurde, sind die Technikbeschreibungen. Statt diesen findet man nun in der Beschreibung Informationen über die Technik, wie zum Beispiel wie viele Benutzer für die Technik notwendig sind, die Art der Technik, TP-Verbrauch usw. Die Technikbeschreibungen findet man nun in der Technikliste. Passwörter Auf der offiziellen deutschen Website zu den Spielen hat Nintendo vier Passwörter vorab bereitgestellt, die man auf der Seite suchen muss. Mit diesen Passwörtern kann man im fertigen Spiel Spieler anwerben, die nach einem Passwort verlangen. Die bekannten Passwörter für die deutsche Version lauten: Unterschiede Achtung: Die folgenden Unterschiede basieren auf den japanischen Versionen. Trailer thumb|left|300px|Deutscher Trailer zu Kettenblitz und Explosion thumb|left|300 px|Deutscher Trailer zu Team Oger greift an! Trivia *Es ist das bisher einzige Inazuma Eleven Spiel, das in 3 Versionen erschienen ist. *Team Oger greift an! ist das erste Inazuma Eleven Spiel, das einen Teil einer Inazuma Eleven Film Geschichte beinhaltet. *In der japanischen und europäischen Version von "Team Oger greift an!" ist eine Vorschau auf Inazuma Eleven GO enthalten. Diese spiegelt allerdings nicht die Grafik des vollendeten Spiels wider. *In Frankreich, Spanien und Italien gibt es für Vorbesteller der europäischen Version eine kleine Mark Evans Figur. *Nach Beenden des Storymodus kann man in der europäischen Version von Kettenblitz Bilder und Entwürfe aus Inazuma Eleven 1 freischalten, in Explosion stammen sie dagegen aus Inazuma Eleven 2 und in Team Oger aus Inazuma Eleven 3. *Es ist ein kleiner Hinweis auf die Professor Layton-Serie versteckt, die bekanntlich auch von Level-5 erdacht wurde. Beim ersten Besuch des englischen Bereiches sagt Wallside: "Ich habe mich entschieden, Mark! Ich werde ein englischer Gentleman! Kein Rätsel ohne Lösung!" Weitere Links *Offizieller Eintrag auf der Nintendo Homepage zu Inazuma Eleven 3 Kettenblitz *Offizieller Eintrag auf der Nintendo Homepage zu Inazuma Eleven 3 Explosion *Offizieller Eintrag auf der Nintendo Homepage zu Inazuma Eleven 3 Team Oger greift an! *Offizielle japanische Website Navigation en:Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Kategorie:Spiel